


Dragalia Lost Prompts

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: pwp smut with dragalia lost characters. practice runs. yeah.
Kudos: 15





	Dragalia Lost Prompts

“Hnng…”

“Hangin’ in there, partner?”

“...Yeah, just give me a second.”

Joe grinned underneath the shadow of the lumbering man struggling on top of him. The lumberman’s chest heaved with every heavy breath he took. Staring down nervously, Rex gulped as he sunk down onto the swollen length between Joe’s legs. As each inch filling him up, Rex huffed and pursed his lips until they were a sharp line. Joe grunted, watching with cool delight as the muscular man sunk down onto him.

“Take it slow. It’s pretty big for a first-timer.” Joe chuckled.

It took a moment for Rex to get used to the sensation. But as Joe mentioned before they agreed to have some ‘fun’, the pain was swiftly turning to ease and pleasure. Receiving a greedy grip on his ass, Rex yelped, blushing bright while Joe raised a brow with a cheeky smile.

Rex wiggled in place, the hard cock now wedged deep inside his ass, making itself comfortable in its tightness. He laid a hand onto Joe’s fuzzy chest for support, as his thighs started to burn. “You should move,” Joe recommended, massaging his thumb against the back of Rex’s hand. With a timid nod, Rex swallowed his worries and pulled himself up.

Joe groaned in excitement as the sturdy man cradling him started to work his hips. Rex spoke with weak murmurs as he shook his ass. His big, muscular glutes worked their magic, instinctively tightening up as Rex slammed down clumsily to the base. Rex moaned bashfully, his muscular thighs twitching out of control as the pleasure started to override his senses. He would never imagine that something would feel so good inside of his butt, and a dick of all things. Well, it straight up blew his mind wide open to an entirely new realm of pleasure. 

The things these city folk had taught him sure are amazing, Rex embarrassingly thought as his body got used to the motion. He lifted himself up and slammed down. A surge of amazing pleasure rushing through his body as the tip of Joe’s cock jabbed hard against that feelgood spot. He hunted for it, wiggling himself until he got into the exact position where every dip down hits it perfectly. It was something mindblowing, as his nervous motion turned eager, until he was greedily bouncing on Joe’s cock, head tilted back as the heat surged throughout his aching body.

Joe gritted his teeth, putting some movement in his hips. He couldn’t let the innocent Rex do all the work, as much as he enjoyed watching the burly adonis ride himself to satisfaction. One hand snaked its way around to take a handful of Rex’s plump bottom, digging deep enough for Rex to gasp. Another took its place onto Rex’s chest, cradling those bulky pecs earned from days of hard tree chopping. Slippery from sweat, it was hard to keep hold of as Rex continued to greedily bounced on his lap. With an irritated click of his tongue, Joe pulled Rex in with a tweak of those hard pink nipples. There were just begging to be grabbed, and as suspected, were a weak spot. Rex shamefully moaned and paused, lead like a dog on a leash as Joe twisted and teased the sensitive nubs.

Pulling Rex down until their noses were touching, Joe smirked. 

“Ready?”

“Wha-?”

With a hard slap on that fat ass, Joe thrust up, ruining any hold of sensibility for Rex. With a hard squawk-like cry, Rex buried his face into the groove of Joe’s neck. Joe’s hair tickled Rex’s face, and he wrapped his arms around his partner’s chest in a desperate search for control. The odor of cigarette smoke flooded his nose while Joe worked his cock harder into his ass, slamming with cruel gusto. Rex’s legs quickly turned jelly, noncompliant, as Joe pounded into him. The sound of their fucking filled the cramped room, enough to alert anyone walking past. The symphony of the sound of flesh against flesh played muted by the door, mixed with Rex’s desperate cries of pleasure and Joe’s cocky grunts.

Finally, after a ride that left Rex dazed with cocklust and one last hard slap, guaranteed to leave a red mark, Joe came. He groaned deepthroatedly, leaving gaps for light snorts as Rex shivered on top of him. The sensation of hot seed spurting into his guts was something new and surreal, and Rex reacted with a harder squeeze. Rex holding him tight with his lumbering form with one of the hardest orgasms Joe had in a long while left the gunslinger a little lightheaded. But as Rex turned to face him, face bright pink and looking absolutely over the hill in pleasure, Joe thought it was all worth it.

“Some things really are worth living for.”

He almost felt bad for ruining Rex’s innocence.

His eyes wandered down to Rex’s burly sweat-caked body. 

"Almost."

“...Huh?” Rex blinked back, pulling away from Joe. Ignoring Joe’s remark, he let out a sigh of exhaustion, the heat from Joe’s seed still making his body flutter in a shameful way. He looked down and blushed evermore. He came all over Joe, who’s now cheerfully dragging the white gloppy mess with his fingers.

They shared an exhale of satisfaction, enjoying the afterglow. Joe hummed a tune as he wiped himself, as Rex remained cradled onto him, almost as if Joe was just a simple chair to rest his ass on. 

That glorious ass.

“Had fun, fella?” Joe spoke up, scooting himself to a sitting position.

“Yeah…” After a prolonged pause, Rex coughed and rubbed his nose. “Do ya think we could do this sometime again?”

Joe smiled half-heartedly and turned his head to no one in particular. “Let’s be honest. We have all the time in the world.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> will this be updated often? absolutely not.


End file.
